Vampire Diaries: The Perfect Disaster
by myfantasyisreality
Summary: Elena always had a simple minded life until the Salvatore brothers came to Mystic Falls. Everything's become complicated because now that Klaus is after Elena with his hybrid army, Stefan turned evil how is Elena going to stay alive? Her and Damon try to find away to stop Klaus but It's a battle between life and death.


Elena's POV

Introduction

"_Elena, I'm telling you Stefan isn't here." Damon said. We were in Klaus's house and so far looking for Stefan. So far we haven't found Stefan, which meant he could be anywhere. I know he could care less about me, but I still cared about him._

"_Wait, I hear footsteps." Damon said and started walking towards the kitchen. I followed closely behind him, I really hope that was Stefan. We walked into the kitchen but there was no one there. _

"_Damon, maybe we should check upstairs." I said and walked out of the kitchen. Suddenly I heard Damon yell out in pain then ran into the kitchen and saw him with a stake in his chest on the floor. Oh no, Damon…I frowned went towards him. He was unconscious, wasn't moving. _

"_Nice to see you again." I looked up then saw Klaus and Stefan were in the kitchen._

"_Now you can finish her Stefan." Klaus said smiled. I ran out of the kitchen and to the door, but Stefan was standing right at the door._

"_You're not going anywhere Elena." Stefan said a knife in his hand. I slowly backed away from him._

"_Stefan, you can't do this."_

"_And why not? You still can't let go the old Stefan can you?" he started walking closer to me. _

"_It's not that I can't Stefan, I won't. I know you're not gone and I'll never believe it." Stefan smirked and raised the knife._

"_Well not you'll believe it." He said and charged towards me with the knife._

* * *

Chapter One

"Elena, don't worry this party will be amazing." Caroline said, she Bonnie and I were in my room. They figured throwing me a party would take my mind off Stefan. I still couldn't believe Stefan joined Klaus, it was really affecting me.

"Can we not have the party tonight? I really don't think it's such a good idea." I said and plopped down on bed.

"It is a good idea, we need to get out of that slump you're in Elena." Bonnie said, her and Caroline kept picking out dresses.

"Oh great, the devil's here…" Caroline muttered, I turned to the door and Damon was there.

"Hey your no angel either Caroline…" Damon said walking into the room.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked and sat up.

"I need to talk to you…alone…" I looked at him and he glared at me that meant it was important.

"Alright, fine." I walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Look, I don't think this little party thing is a good idea."

"Hey, I didn't plan it, you're going to have to convince Bonnie and Caroline."

"Elena, Klaus' hybrids are searching for us. Searching for you, you can't just be in the public that often. They're going to catch your scent and rip your heart out." Damon muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't. But Klaus is eventually going to find me because of Stefan. What are we going to do then Damon?" I crossed my arms.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out. For now just, don't have the party."

"Okay, okay don't worry." I smirked, seeing Damon worry about me was different for a change.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because you care about me. You're a caring person Damon."

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs.

I walked back into the room then saw a bunch of dresses laid out on the bed.

"Look, Damon might not want you to have this party but we still are either way Elena." Caroline said looking at the dresses.

"You heard him, Klaus is looking for me Caroline. He wants to kill me, I can't let him get to me."

"Maybe Elena's right Caroline. Klaus and his army aren't going to hesitate to kill her…maybe even kill all of us." Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to face me.

"Fine we won't have the party. At least not there at least."

"What are you talking about Caroline? Where are we supposed to have it?" Bonnie asked.

"My house, Klaus doesn't know where I live. It'll make things a little safer hopefully. Plus we'll restrict and limit the guest list and hire security guards and all that if you want Elena, but trust me you need this party." I sighed, was Caroline really going to go through all that trouble just to try and take my mind off Stefan?

"Well…I guess that'd be okay…" I shrugged, maybe Damon would be fine at the fact it wasn't here.

"Good, now let's decide which dress you're going to wear." Caroline smiled and pointed to my bed that had piles of

* * *

dresses on them.

Damon's POV

I looked through the book about super naturals. I needed to find out everything about hybrid's weakness so that I'd find an easy way to take them down. Thanks to my good for nothing little brother Stefan, Klaus was after Elena.

"Hey Damon." I looked up and saw Stefan with a drink in his hand. Why was he here?

"Finally turned back to your goody two shoes self again?" I asked and went back to the searching through the book.

"Look Damon, I'm never going back. Now have you seen Elena? Klaus is looking for her."

"Why do you think I'd tell you anything?" I closed the book and put it on the book shelf then took out another one.

"Look, I'm not going to kill Elena."

"I know, you don't have the guts to even touch her, Stefan. But Klaus, he'll rip her to shreds." I sat down on the couch then started looking through the book.

Stefan yanked the book out of my hand then threw it across the room.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" he asked.

"No of course I'm not. Now why don't you make yourself useful and pick up the book." Stefan smirked and walked towards the door.

"I'll just have to find her for myself." He said, I quickly ran up to him and pinned him to the ground.

"Look Stefan I'm getting really tired of you, now don't bother going anywhere near Elena or I'll rip your head off alright?" I said clutching his neck, who does he think he is? Stefan took my hand and pushed me into the bookshelves.

"Damon do you really want to take me on?" I rolled my eyes and got up, just because my brother thinks he's some kind of rebel now that he's invincible. I went to charge at him then threw him into the couch, he got up and put me in a choke hold, and I twist his arm back then threw him onto the ground. I needed to make sure Stefan didn't find Elena, that way Klaus wouldn't get to her as fast. I could tie him up with the chains Tyler gave me to help tie him up for the full moon. He didn't need them anymore because he was a hybrid…Klaus' hybrid. I took off Stefan's ring then put it in my pocket and kicked him into the wall. I quickly got the chains then tied Stefan in them and pushed him against the wall.

"Damon let me out of here!" he yelled trying to get out of the chains.

"Nope, but while you're tied up might as well ask you a few questions so, where is Klaus?"

"I'm not telling you anything…"

"Really because you don't have your ring on and I just happen to have a stake right here." I smiled and took the stake off the table.

"You wouldn't kill your own brother."

"Stefan have you seen the Lion King? Of course I would, every man for himself." I walked towards Stefan with the stake and struggled trying to get out of the chains.

"Fine, Klaus is on his way to Mystic Falls tonight."

"Where's he going?"

"He's going to be wherever Elena is, don't you get Damon he's tracking her down." At least it was a good thing Elena wasn't going to have the party, then it'd be easier to keep her safe.

"So what, he's not going to send a hybrid crew?" I asked.

"No, he's sending a hybrid army. To get rid of anyone who gets in his way." I raised my eyebrows, hybrid army? I couldn't take them all on by myself. I needed to get to Elena, we had to leave Mystic Falls before Klaus got here.

* * *

Elena's POV

I looked around at how many people actually showed up to this party. Caroline said it was only a few people but it was at least over five hundred.

"Hey, Elena having a good time?" I saw Bonnie walking up to me.

"Not really, but everyone else seems to be having a good time."

"Don't worry, you'll get to mingle with someone soon." She smiled and walked off towards Jeremy. I walked into the living room and went to poor myself some punch.

"Hey Elena, that's your name right?" I turned and saw a tall blonde haired, blue eyed guy. Who was he?

"Uh yeah...can I help you?" I asked confused. How exactly did this guy even know my name?

"I'm Dave, Caroline sent me over here to talk to you and supposedly take you on a midnight stroll. I don't know what she was thinking." So this was Caroline's idea, of course she would do this. I didn't want to be set up with anyone and I really wanted to get away from this party.

"You know what, sure let's go outside." I said and walked out of the living room and towards the front door then outside.

"So do you go to school here?" I asked, Dave didn't answer. I turned around and he started strangling me. I tried getting out of his grasp; he was literally crushing my neck. I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards then grabbed my arm wrist and then twisted it back. I screamed, looking at my wrist I think he broke my bone. Wait a minute...he broke my bone. He was either a vampire or a hybrid but I'm guessing a hybrid due to the fact that he's trying to kill me.

"Elena!" I turned and saw Damon running towards me then in a blink of an eye he was right beside me. Damon threw Dave into a tree then ran over to me.

"We need to get out of here." Damon said and grabbed my wrist that wasn't broken then put me in his car and we drove off.

"Where are going?" I asked.

"Anywhere but Mystic Falls. You know Elena; I'd think you'd be smart enough to not have a party after everything I told you but obviously not." Damon was driving dangerously fast; if he crashed into something we were dead.

"Hey if you didn't want the party to happen you should've convinced Caroline yourself." Damon seemed lost in his thoughts, why was he so spaced out?

"Damon what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you think something wrong?"

"Well you're spaced out? Did you see Stefan or something?" Damon didn't answer, he just sped up which didn't make me feel comfortable.

"Yes I did, he's chained up in my house anyways. I'm just thinking of a plan on how to stop Klaus." "

What did he say?"

"He was looking for you." I raised my eyebrows.

"Then why did you chain him up?"

"He was looking for you to bring to Klaus that way he could kill you. I thought you might appreciate me keeping him away from you so you don't get closer to your death." Damon said, he sounded bitter. I sighed and looked at my hand, it was killing me.

"Well I'd appreciate if could we stop at the hospital? That stupid hybrid broke my wrist." Damon glanced at my hand then at the road.

"Are you okay?" I nodded then smiled, I hardly hear those words coming out of his mouth.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Damon opened his mouth then closed it, like he was thinking about what to say.

"If I don't Elena, who will?" he muttered and looked at me, I looked into Damon's dark blue eyes, until I realized I was gazing and looked away. Damon was just that kind of person you couldn't figure out. I always wondered if the things he says are always true. Suddenly the car felt like it had hit something, I watched as the windshield broke. I quickly put my hands over my face. Some of the glass fell onto my face scraping me. The car jerked forward I banged my head onto the dashboard, and then saw blood everywhere. Everything looked hazy, I could hardly see.

"Elena!" I heard Damon yelling, everything got hazier until I couldn't see anything at all.


End file.
